


Deja Vu Distress

by FelliSkelli



Series: Alpha and Omega [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Papyrus, Claiming, Existential Angst, Flowey is a big jerk, M/M, Omega Sans, Repressed Feelings, Resets, Sans starts remembering prior resets, Some skeleton-brothers' back story, The begininng of Sans' nihilism, a/b/o dynamics, reciprocated love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelliSkelli/pseuds/FelliSkelli
Summary: One day Sans wakes up and realizes that nothing ever changes, he can practically recite every monster's conversation on a day to day basis. He feels as though life is just repeating on a loop, and nobody but him seems to notice! And his beloved little brother, Papyrus, an Alpha, seems to have no interest in claiming anyone, much less him...





	Deja Vu Distress

*---dee-dee-deep*

*Bee-dee-dee-deep! Bee-dee-dee-deep!*

*Bee-dee-dee-deep! Bee-dee-dee-deep!*

The blanketed mound in the darkened room shifted reluctantly as Sans flailed one hand towards his bed stand, groaning complaint as the alarm finally penetrated his deep sleep and awoke him. He clumsily smacked his hand against the alarm clock, nearly knocking it off the bed stand, before pounding a fist against the snooze button and rolling over to go back to sleep.

Little chance of that working, however. There was no holding back the tide.

“RISE AND SHINE BROTHER! IT IS TIME TO GREET THE DAY! UP AND AT ‘EM!” Papyrus declared with his usual boisterous enthusiasm, slamming the door open as he strode into the room to open Sans’ curtains and then pull the blankets from his lazy older brother.

The same way he did every morning, and just on time. Sans could set a clock by him.

Sans made only the weakest attempt to fend off his brother before sitting up with a smile and stretching his arms above his skull, popping his spine.

“ah, paps, i’m awake! i know i’m a _lazibones_ , but you don’t need to _rattle my skull_ so early to get me to shake a _tailbone_!” he grinned.

Papyrus gave an indignant shriek and turned to sputter at Sans, hands on his hips, declaring, “IT IS FAR TOO EARLY TO DEAL WITH YOUR PUNS, BROTHER!” before stomping one foot with playful petulance, clearly trying to hide a grin, and walking from the room. Sans noticed he was wearing a frilly pink apron over his usual bright yellow track pants and dark red basketball jersey.

It looked like he was all ready to go for a jog to Waterfall and follow Undyne for training again. He was so persistent, so cool. Sans smiled, he just knew she would give in one day; she had to, no one could say no to Papyrus for long! Papyrus was clearly an alpha after all, despite his sweet temperament.

His smiled tightened a bit. He only hoped that Papyrus did not lose his wide-eyed idealization...part of Sans hoped that Undyne kept denying him...just a little longer. Let Papyrus stay innocent just a little longer. If Papyrus knew how bad it really was...how hopeless it was...Papyrus was so gentle, he wouldn’t harm a moldsmol or a whimsum...but sometimes...sometimes it was necessary to hurt others before they did something unforgivable...he clutched at his eye socket, the eye light flickering cyan and yellow...patience and justice.

 _Unforgivable_...

He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his tired eye sockets and slid out of bed to get dressed in his shorts, t-shirt and hoodie, the same thing he wore everyday. He frowned as he paused midway through pulling his hoodie on, something niggling at the back of his skull. When he tried to focus it vanished like a wisp of fog. He shrugged and put his slippers on before trudging downstairs for breakfast.

It was the usual oatmeal for Papyrus; his favorite with the dinosaur eggs...and for him, whatever Papyrus felt like burning that day. It seemed like it had been eggs at one point. Papyrus had done the same thing yesterday but Sans shrugged and poured a mound of ketchup on top of the blackened sludge and ate without complaint.

“YOU REALLY NEED TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE AT SOME POINT BROTHER, IT IS NOT HEALTHY TO STAY ABED ALL DAY!” Papyrus chided him lovingly once again. Sans nodded, but was not really focusing.

Something seemed off. There was an itch in the back of his skull, an uneasy feeling he just could not shake.

“I KNOW, YOU CAN TRAIN TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD TOO!” Papyrus declared with a grandiose gesture as he leaped to his feet. Sans nearly choked on the last of his ketchup soaked eggs, eye sockets blowing wide with shock as he stared up at his brother in dismayed shock.

“ah...bro…? i uh...don’t think…” he began to object, voice weak.

“IT WOULD BE SO PERFECT, YOU HAVE THOSE BLASTERS, DON’T YOU? YOU AND I COULD TRAIN TOGETHER!” Papyrus continued. Sans’ eye lights flickered, since when did Papyrus know about those…?

“paps...really, not a good idea…” he tried again, a nervous sweat breaking out on his skull. Papyrus faltered a moment, finally seeming to notice his brother’s lack of motivation. His enthusiasm waned a bit and he slowly sat back down before brightening again.

“WELL OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT NEED TO CLING TO HIS BROTHER’S APRON STRINGS ANY LONGER~! YOU WOULD ONLY FEEL TERRIBLY INADEQUATE AS YOU TRIED TO COMPETE WITH MY GREATER PROWESS!” Papyrus declared magnanimously, letting Sans off the hook while saving face. He was so clever, so cool. Sans was so proud of him. He was such a good alpha.

He needed a good omega...

Why did this feel so familiar and yet so wrong…?

“ah, how about i...take a walk through snowdin…?” Sans suggested with a grin to placate his brother. Papyrus beamed as though Sans had just declared his intent to run a marathon and nodded enthusiastically, proclaiming all the monsters Sans could greet...as if Sans did not know them himself, living here as long as Papyrus had been.

However long that was...he couldn’t really remember…

When Papyrus finished eating and washing the dishes he put on his special sneakers that Sans had found him in the dump and went to run to Waterfall and bother Undyne again.

Sans left to walk slowly through Snowdin, leaving the house for a first time in…

He smiled and waved to the others, stopping for small talk.

It was nice. It was good to get out, the breath the air outside the house, to feel the crunch of snow beneath his sneakered feet, the feel the chill on his bones. To talk to someone other than himself or his brother.

He somehow found himself all the way at the edge of Snowdin, at the bridge leading to the nonresidential portion of the forest...through there would be the Ruins. With nothing better to do he just kept walking, feet thumping hollowly on the wooden bridge.

He was partway through the series of traps his brother had been playing at recently when he heard a rustling to the side; rather than continuing down the path he went into the trees, curious. He rounded a corner and saw a mound of dust surrounded by green vines and a brilliant yellow flower….the flower turned to him with brilliant red eyes…

***RESET***

*---dee-dee-deep*

Sans slapped the snooze button immediately, sitting up in confusion before shrugging and writing it off as a strange nightmare.

“RISE AND SHINE BROTHER! IT IS TIME TO GREET THE DAY! UP AND AT ‘EM!” Papyrus declared with his usual boisterous enthusiasm, slamming the door open as he strode into the room before pausing, surprised to see him already awake. He opened Sans’ curtains and complimented him on his timeliness and Sans made his usual spate of puns, the day off to a great start.

***RESET***

*---dee-dee-deep*

*Bee-dee-dee-deep! Bee-dee-dee-deep!*

Sans reached for the alarm, hesitating, confused--

***RESET***

***RESET***

***RESET***

*---dee-dee-deep*

*Bee-dee-dee-deep! Bee-dee-dee-deep!*

*Bee-dee-dee-deep! Bee-dee-dee-deep!*

Sans flailed one hand tiredly towards his bed stand, groaning weakly in complaint as the alarm finally penetrated his restless sleep and awoke him. He clumsily smacked his hand against the alarm clock before slapping a fist against the snooze button and rolling over to go back to sleep.

Little chance of that working, however.

“RISE AND SHINE BROTHER! IT IS TIME TO GREET THE DAY! UP AND AT ‘EM!” Papyrus declared with his usual boisterous enthusiasm, slamming the door open as he strode into the room to open Sans’ curtains and then pull the blankets from his lazy older brother. Sans made only the weakest attempt to fend off his brother before sitting up with a slightly forced smile and blinking tiredly at his baby bro.

“heh...i...i’m up, i’m up!” he declared, not awake enough yet to sneak in any bone puns this morning. He felt a little hungover, truth be told. Which was strange, he did not remember going to Grillby’s last night...he did not hear what his brother was saying, just saw him leaving and stumbled out of bed to get dressed, mind still muggy.

He went downstairs and saw that while Papyrus’ oatmeal had turned out well, his eggs had been burned. He shrugged and slathered them in ketchup before digging in. It was not the first time he’d had burnt eggs. Ketchup made everything more palatable.

Papyrus was enthusiastic about his plans, believing that this day for sure Undyne will take him as a student and train him to join the Royal Guard!

And so the day went, feeling vaguely repetitive...but everything down here was pretty repetitive. He paid it no mind and forgot about the odd feelings he’d been having.

But over time, the odd feeling returned. Bloomed, becoming deja vu.

The feeling crept like maggots over his spine, tickling his senses. It cropped up more and more often. The turn of a head as the bunny monster greeted him before walking her brother home. The way Grillby swept the stoop before pausing and nodding a greeting to him. The way the bear walked a little off to the side, pausing to look at something before continuing on his way.

It all felt like something he’d seen before.

Until finally, every single moment of his existence devolved into a constant itch of deja vu. Nothing was new, it had all happened before. It even got to the point where whole conversations seemed to be repeated, then days...then weeks.

Sans was going out of his skull. No one seemed to notice but him.

\----

Sans no longer relied on his alarm clock to wake him; in fact, he no longer had an alarm clock at all for he had shattered it against the wall and let his trash tornado deal with the fragmented remains long ago. He no longer put any effort into his appearance, no longer even tried to clean his room. And he was always, always tired.

If not for Papyrus he would probably never leave his bed, much less the house.

Papyrus had recently become Undyne’s personal student and he trained with her daily; when he was not in Waterfall with her learning her patented cooking techniques or sparing her, he was in Waterfall laying more and more clever and creative human traps. It was he who had convinced Undyne to hire Sans as a sentry, and convinced Sans (with much grandiose gestures and enthusiastic smiles and promise of the best spaghetti in the underground to give him energy) to actually take the job.

Sans hardly saw the point, but he would do anything to make his brother happy.

That was the only thing driving him anymore through his exhaustion, the need to please Papyrus, his alpha.

Well, not _his_ alpha...he was as yet still unclaimed, and Papyrus had neither claimed anyone himself or shown much interest in doing so...although he must have felt the urge...he could not be _that_ innocent, _that_ naive…?

Sans groaned and stared blankly at the snow piled in front of his sentry station, digging absently through the pocket of his hoodie for a packaged of ketchup. He loved the tangy sweet condiment, and he ate it more than anything else these days. Sometimes he stopped by Grillby’s for a greasy burger and fries slathered in the stuff, but Grillby had been giving him strange looks of late.

Asking when Papyrus would claim him...all but offering to claim him himself.

It made Sans a bit flattered, but also a little nervous. Since when had Grillby felt that way about him? He thought they were friends, but Grillbz wanted in his shorts?

He would never dream of begging Papyrus to claim him, Paps was his baby bro; Sans had raised him himself! It was wrong! But…

He could not deny he wanted it. Wanted it so badly it hurt. He had only recently come to terms with the fact that he didn’t just love Papyrus, but that he was in love with him. He needed him. But Papyrus seemed so oblivious to anything but his training…

And there was the matter of the human...and that itchy feeling that something was wrong. He didn’t know if it was just him...just Snowdin, or the whole underground...but something was weird. Was it the barrier, were they simply cursed?

Or was it something the human was doing…? A human Sans only had the vaguest memories about, usually in his nightmares, but one he knew was coming soon.

He clutched at his skull, hissing softly as a headache began to pound behind his left eye socket. Trying to think about the human was as painful as trying to remember where he and Papyrus had been before coming to Snowdin....somewhere warmer…? With bright lights….it was sterile…

He gasped with pain and let the tenuous memory go, going slack with relief as the pain faded and his mind went a little hazy. It always hurt to try and remember, eventually he gave up trying.

He was _so_ tired. Maybe just little nap...just for a few minutes. No one would know.

\----

He wound up sleeping nearly the entire shift, only waking up as he heard his brother approaching, able to feign a state of awareness that he certainly did not feel.

Papyrus had never looked happier. He looked almost regal in his track suit now, with the addition of a scarf Sans had found that was almost like a cape. He had a real outlet for his enthusiasm now, and he was making it work for him. Sans was so proud of him, but it made him realize even more how worthless he himself was.

\---

As time passed, in an effort to have something other than pure, soul crushing repetition, he took more jobs atop his duty as Judge for Asgore and sentry duty in Snowdin. He now had a station in Waterfall and Hotlands; and he sold hotdogs out of that station just for a change of pace.

But soon even those new environments, monsters, routine...it too began to wane. No matter where he went...that itch of familiarity was there. He could practically recite verbatim the conversation any one monster was having at any time….it was maddening. How did he know these things? It did not make sense!

And he was so tired. All the time. If not for Papyrus...

Papyrus had his new battle body now, one they had built together for a costume party, and he never took it off. It made Sans warm to see him in it, day after day. Warm and...a bit excited. It showed off so much of Papyrus’ stature...too much maybe...the other omega had taken notice.

He had also begun to cook spaghetti with a single mindedness that was a bit frightening at times.

Sans was had the feeling that Papyrus was slowly leaving him behind. How long until he became a Royal Guard in truth and moved out...moved to Waterfall...or even the Capital! Surely he would be stationed at the palace as personal guard to Asgore himself with his potential!

And Sans would be left to fall down.

He knew he would.

Without Papyrus he was nothing.

Just a worthless sack of bones…

He was startled out of his maudlin thoughts by His brother approaching with his usual enthusiasm, eye lights nearly glowing as he saw that his brother was awake and aware at his station for once.

“AH BROTHER, YOU ARE AWAKE, THAT IS GOOD!” Papyrus declared as he stood in front of Sans’ station, hands on his hips.

“Heh...yeah, bro, it’s a bone-a-fied miracle…” Sans chuckled, and instead of his usual distress over his pun, Papyrus just stared at him, his grin not wavering in the slightest.

“IT IS GOOD YOU HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY TODAY, BROTHER! YOU HAVE BEEN SO...DESPONDENT LATELY. BUT I WILL FIX THAT ONCE WE GET HOME!” Papyrus declared and Sans grin faltered slightly, eye lights flickering. Papyrus had never said that to him before. What was he talking about?

“...’fix that’…?” he repeated weakly as he slid off his stool to walk around the station and stand before his brother. His mind raced. He knew he’d been less active lately, less responsive to conversations, but he had not thought his brother had noticed. That was stupid of him of course, Papyrus was a little naive, but he was very observant.

“YES BROTHER, IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BEEN NEGLECTING YOU MORE THAN I EVER INTENDED! ENTIRELY MY FAULT, I WANTED TO BE AN OFFICIAL MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARDS BEFORE CLAIMING YOU, BUT I SEE NOW THAT YOU NEED ME AS YOUR ALPHA NOW MORE THAN EVER!” Papyrus proclaimed as he reached for Sans.

Sans was so stunned he was literally speechless, eye lights mere pinpricks in the black void of his sockets and he didn’t resist in the slightest as his brother lifted him up as though he were a baby-bones and began to stride home with him held in his arms.

Papyrus moved quickly, and there were already half-way back to Snowdin before Sans had recovered enough to reply.

“Pap-papyrus…? claim...yo-you intend to...claim me…?” he sputtered, trying to regain control, trying to steady his heavily throbbing soul. His soul had begun to glow ever so faintly beneath his shirt, his bones had started to tingle. His skull was covered in a faint blue sheen and he was having trouble believing this to be something other than a horribly realistic dream.

Being claimed by Papyrus was all he’d ever wanted…

“OF COURSE, SANS! WHO ELSE BUT YOU CAN PROPERLY APPRECIATE MY MAGNIFICENCE!” Papyrus boasted with a smug toss of his skull. “BESIDES…” he added in a slightly more mellow tone as his gaze dropped down to meet Sans’. “YOU’VE BEEN THERE FOR ME MY ENTIRE LIFE SANS...AND I’VE LOVED YOU FOR SO LONG. I KNOW YOU FEEL THE SAME...IT'S TIME I WAS THERE FOR YOU…”

Words Sans had longed to hear, but never dreamed he actually would…

It just felt so unreal...Papyrus had never shown him any sign that he desired Sans as more than a brother, that he wanted to claim him! He swallowed and tried to sit up in his brother’s arm and wrapped his arms nervously about his brother’s shoulders. “are you serious, paps…? this is a big deal...and...you could do better…” he said miserably.

“NONSENSE, SANS! YOU ARE--WELL, NOT PERFECT...BUT-- I AM PERFECT ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US! AND YOU ARE...ATTRACTIVE TO ME.” Papyrus cut Sans off with a smug toss of his head before smiling softly down at Sans. He sounded so sincere. Sans flushed a deep cyan over his skull.

Sans was so flustered that it wasn’t until they were back at Snowdin that he found his voice again, and by that point the other monsters were staring at them and he was reluctant to ask any more questions out in public. Papyrus might reveal it all to be some misunderstanding if Sans pressed further, and he could not bear to have his humiliation be so public.

He held his silence until they were safely inside their house and Papyrus set him down on the couch before going into the kitchen. He struggled up from the couch and went to follow Papyrus, still not able to really believe he meant to claim him. “paps…?” he questioned. “paps...about...what you said…at my sentry station...”

“NOT NOW, SANS! I HAVE TO PREPARE YOU THE MOST DELICIOUS OF MEALS! YOU WILL NEED YOUR STRENGTH FOR THE CLAIMING!” Papyrus declared while pulling out various ingredients from the fridge and slamming them onto the counter. “I HAVE BEEN LEARNING DILIGENTLY FROM CAPTAIN UNDYNE AND HAVE AT LONG LAST PERFECTED THE PERFECT SPAGHETTI RECIPE!” He continued enthusiastically as he began chopping tomatoes and onions and putting them into a pot.

Sans was taken aback. That was why Papyrus was so obsessed with cooking? To make Sans a special meal for claiming…? That thought made him feel so warm inside. He clutched at his chest, feeling his soul beating so quick. Sans watched Papyrus for a moment before realizing that Papyrus was serious. He fidgeted, suddenly feeling shy. “I...i’m going to take a shower!” he gasped and he ran upstairs to do just that.

By the time he had scrubbed every bone until it shone, cleaned his skull inside and out and gotten dressed in his last pair of clean shorts and a t-shirt, the spaghetti was done and Papyrus was waiting for him at the table.

“YOU CLEAN UP SO NICELY SANS!” Papyrus praised warmly, causing Sans to flush a deep cyan over his entire skull as he took his seat. “NOW DIG IN!” he pressed and Sans grinned shyly as he dropped his eye lights to the mound of spaghetti set before him. It looked good, smelled good.

“it looks great, bro! you’ve outdone yourself! it rivals anything at the MTT!” he praised, watching his brother preen. He took a big bite. It was delicious!

He cleaned his plate in record time, and as his brother had hoped, he did feel like he had more energy once he was done eating. He looked up in anticipation as Papyrus cleared the dishes, hung up his apron, and then slowly turned to him, an orange flush across his cheeks.

“OH, THIS IS SO EXCITING! I WAS PLANNING THIS FOR SO LONG TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT!” Papyrus gushed, flushing further as he began to bounce giddily.

“i-i...didn’t even think this was on your radar bro...you just seemed so busy with...the guard…” Sans admitted as he was pulled up from his chair. Papyrus looked taken aback before smiling gently down at Sans as he picked him up once again.

“OH BROTHER, THAT’S SILLY! I’VE KNOWN SINCE I WAS YOUNG THAT IT WAS MY DESTINY TO CLAIM YOU! I JUST WANTED TO BE STRONG ENOUGH TO CARE FOR YOU!” Papyrus reassured him brightly as he carried Sans from the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom.

“oh, paps...you are just so cool…” Sans said with adoration. He had been so blind, so wrapped up in his own despair that he had not even noticed that everything Papyrus was doing was for him.

Papyrus kicked open his door and carried Sans to his racecar bed, laying Sans down before turning to light some...candles? Sans sat up and looked around, eye lights wide. Papyrus really had been preparing! The room was spotless, almost every flat surface but the floor covered in candles of various heights. When Papyrus finished and turned to face him, his right eye light was blazing orange.

“YOU ARE FAR TOO OVERDRESSED, BROTHER…” he said in a somehow deeper tone than usual, and Sans could see a faint orange glow behind his teeth...and at his pelvis. Oh stars...they were really going to do it! He tore at his clothing, anxious to be bare, even as he was hesitant to reveal his body to his brother. Papyrus watched with what could only be called a leer, and it had lust thrumming through Sans’ bones. His soul was glowing brightly within his ribcage, and his magic was already coalescing in his pelvis.

Papyrus began to slowly remove his own clothes, although Sans could see his hands trembling slightly as he took off his scarf and gloves before removing his battle body and boot. That left him in only his spandex, and Sans was nearly drooling as he watched Papyrus slowly, almost teasingly, slip out of the tight black fabric, revealing his strong and sturdy bones one after another.

Sans leaned forward, nearly falling off the bed as he tugged off his shorts.

Papyrus chuckled and finished striping, and he was glorious. His bones were divine. Strong and broad and sturdy, a shiny array of ivory. He was so cool. Lust pooled steadily in Sans’ pelvis, his left eye light glowing cyan. His tongue had manifested and he had begun to breathe heavier. His own bones were a bit dingier, although recently scrubbed clean, a bit stockier, a bit more brittle. But Papyrus seemed to like what he saw, making breathless little ‘nyehs’ as he approached the bed.

Papyrus was starting to look a bit shy again, but Sans could see him taking control, the Alpha inside him coming to the front. “PRESENT FOR ME NOW BROTHER...SUBMIT TO ME…” he growled as he climbed onto the bed. Sans trembled, bones rattling as he obeyed without even having to think about it. It had been his biggest fantasy for so long…

He got onto his hands and knees, hips raised to present his pelvis to his brother, magic thick, jelly like, just waiting for some intent to chose a form. Papyrus slid a hand against his hot magic, commenting softly, praising him. Sans’ magic had never formed so quickly, snapping into a vagina with an almost audible pop, filling his pelvic inlet with a moist, throbbing pussy.

“NYEH...SO BEAUTIFUL SANS…” Papyrus growled as he stroked a bare phalange along his dripping entrance. Sans gasped, curling his phalanges into the comforter as he rocked his hips back against Papyrus’ hand. Oh, this felt much better than using his own hand!

Papyrus continued to stroke him a bit longer until he was truly dripping wet, but he was not patient enough to tease Sans past that point. When Sans peeked down his chest to look between his legs he saw Papyrus’ cock, the shaft a brilliant orange, curving up towards his stomach, thick and long and throbbing...Sans drooled, whining his need. “paps, please…” he moaned.

Papyrus stiffened when he heard Sans’ plea before gripping Sans’ hips and rubbing his cock against Sans’ dripping folds. Sans keened and tried to lift his hips higher, wanting to be impaled. “NYEH-HEH-HEH….YOU SOUND SO CUTE BROTHER…” Papyrus purred, still not giving Sans what he wanted although Sans could feel him trembling.

“Uhhn…paps~!” Sans whined.

“WHAT IS IT, SANS? WHAT DO YOU WANT…?” Papyrus asked with a low chuckle that had Sans feeling tingly all over.

“hnnngh...paaaaps...alpha…claim me, please!” he begged, shame dropping away under the heat of his lust. Papyrus snarled (why was that so hot?) and snapped his hips forward, impaling Sans in an instant as he leaned over his smaller frame to latch his suddenly sharp teeth into his neck. Sans keened and rocked eagerly beneath his brother.

  
His Alpha.

\---

They fell asleep together after a hot and heavy session. Papyrus was practically insatiable, but eventually he pulled out to let his sweet little omega rest. He curled around him with a possessive growl, Sans curled happily against his chest.

\---

***RESET***

Sans woke up; cold, alone and confused. He sat up, in his bed. His room. Curtains drawn. It was dawn. He was alone, curled in one of his blankets on the bare mattress of his bed. He looked around, confused, one hand reaching up to clutch at his neck.

No mate mark…

He was in his own room, alone...unmarked.

Had it really all been a dream…? Just a dream…?

He began to cry, choking on his sobs, his vision clouded by his tears as they poured down his skull.

It had felt so _real_.

He shook so hard his bones rattled, his tears soaked his blanket.

This was how Papyrus found him; he slammed the door open with a boisterous laugh as he gave his usual declaration of waking for the day ahead before giving a startled gasp as he saw his brother. He fell to his knees beside Sans, taking his shoulders in his strong gloved hands. “SANS! WAS IT A NIGHTMARE AGAIN?” he asked, so sweetly concerned that Sans could not handle it.

So he did what he always did.

He ran.


End file.
